United Aerospace Command
The United Aerospace Command is the military, and armed forces of the United Ceres Government. Originally formed as a counter to the Prometheus Corporation, it has grown to a massive super power, spanning over numerous moons and planets of the Sol System. History Battle for Earth After the Battle for Earth, the leading power of the time, the AIF was crippled, and had lost a majority of their aerospace power during the battle. Fleet Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole of the AIF decided to use the time to build a new and more powerful force. Having planned the idea for a while, he had sent out a worldwide recruitment program to get men into the force, getting a large amount of requests to recruit for the UAC. Though he was unable to have them all come to service, all men would eventually enter service in the UAC. Forming the UAC Cole had chosen the dwarf planet Ceres, being able to remain undetected on a fairly small planetary body would allow him to build up his forces, as well has create mining operations in the asteroid belt. Once the official base was constructed, production began on small warships, due to the inability to construct larger warships. Expanding Beyond Ceres The dwarf planet of Ceres was deemed too small for operations, and to continue the hiding of the UAC, Admiral Arkady Kovochuck suggested colonizing the dwarf planet Eris, having it be far away from Earth, allowing secret buildup there as well. The plan was accepted, and the UAC was to build up slowly. Early Engagements After officially entering combat on the Allie's side, the UAC would help defend the remnants of the AIF on the ISBA Islands against the Regia Marina, until the AIF's destruction later on. For then, attacks on Italy and the ORDER were in play. The UAC's power would rise when a Purified Blade-class vessel was discovered by Vice Admiral James Timothy Zahn, and reconstructing it to allow service in the UAC. Organization Known Officers UAC Navy *Commander in Chief of the United Aerospace Command President Jonathan Ackerman *Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole *Head of Engineering Corps Admiral Thomas Lasky *Head of UAC Astronavigation Admiral Arkady Kovochuck Jr. *Commander of UAC High Command Admiral Danforth Whitcomb *Director of UAC Office of Naval Intelligence Admiral Margaret Parangosky *Vice Admiral Andrew Remington *Head of Orbital Defenses James T. Zahn *Head of Astrophysics Upper Rear Admiral Robert B. Johnstan *Head of Weapons Development and Special Warfare Command Upper Rear Admiral Wolfram Kahlner *Head of UAC Medical Corps Lower Rear Admiral Jackson Zumwalt *Second in Command of Weapons Development Lower Rear Admiral Richard Conway *Head of UAC Reconnaissance Corps Lower Rear Admiral Maximilian Davenport *Head of UAC Ordnance Committee Lower Rear Admiral Christopher Pike *Commodore James Thompson *Commodore William Adama *Director of UAC Department of Technology Catherine Elizabeth Halsey *Captain Herbert Walker *Captain Jacob Keyes *Captain Nicholas E. Seafort *Commander Miranda Keyes *Lt. Commander Wedge Antilles *Midshipman Philip Boland UAC "Wet Navy" *Commodore Leonard Scott UAC High Command Similar to the Pentagon of the United States, UAC High Command (UACHIGHCOM) maintains the highest authority in the UAC besides the Fleet Admiral, and the President of the Unified Ceres Government. It sends orders to other command units, and is mainly involved with discussions with other military leaders of other nations if the Fleet Admiral is not present. UAC Naval Command UAC Fleet Command UAC Logistics Operation Command UAC Naval Special Warfare Command The UAC Naval Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWARCOM) is the primary command for the UAC Special Forces of the UAC Navy. SPARTAN-IIs receive orders from here, along with other elite units in the UAC UAC Naval Special Weapons Command UAC Unified Ground Command The Unified Ground Command (UNIGROCOM) is the primary command for the UAC Army and all ground units the UAC has avaliable Colonization The UAC's massive empire of colonies spans throughout the entire Sol System, with multiple moons and dwarf planets, and even Earth colonized to help the UAC war effort. Because of many moons consisting of ice, water has become a valuable export, with the formation of a high quality water company allowing UAC to gain funds by out-doing competition with higher quality. The UAC divides their colonies into the Outer Colonies (nicknamed the Outer Rim Territories), spanning Trans-neptunian objects and the Inner Colonies, colonies that are part from the center of the Sol System to Neptune. Asteroid Belt Officially, the UAC controls 4/5 of the asteroid belt, with multiple mining operations spanning it. Known Colonies Colonies known by the public are commonly used as trade ports and recreation. OC represents Outer Colony, while IC represents Inner Colony *Eris (OC) *Dysmonia (OC) *Ganymede (IC) *Callisto (IC) *Europa (IC) *Io (IC) *Luna (IC) *Rhea (IC) *Iapetus (IC) *Mimas (IC) *Dione (IC) *Pluto (OC) *Charon (OC) *New Carthage (IC) *Tribute (IC) Unknown Colonies Colonies either not known by the public, or certain countries. They are used for top secret operations, weapons development, mining operations or listening outposts. *Tenelapis I (OC) *Tenelapis II (OC) *Tenelapis III (OC) *Haumea (OC) *28978 Ixion (OC) *2012 VP113 (OC) *(84522) 2002 TC302 (OC) *(55637) 2002 UX25 (OC) UAC Navy The UAC Navy is one of the largest branches of the UAC besides the UAC Army. With a fleet of thousands of ships, it currently stands as one of the most powerful aerospace fleets that the Allies have. With numerous capital ships, to hundreds of lighter ships, making attacks on the UAC resulting in massive casualties on the enemy. The UAC navy, just like other divisions has an iconic dark grey and white color scheme to identify them easily in battle. SPARTAN-II Program The SPARTAN-II Program is a UAC super soldier project to allow them to combat the Prometheus Corporation's massive army. Much more succesful SPARTAN-III Program UAC Army The second largest branch in the UAC, the Army is UNSC Army is responsible for land-based military operations. They launch offensive operations from land bases against land-based targets and are used in capturing and establishing control over UAC-held territory. Considered some of the most highly trained soldiers that Earth has, they are easily capable of taking down any enemy they come across. UAC Marine Corps Though sometimes considered a subdivision of the Navy, the UAC Marine Corps is responsible for ground-based attacks, and protection of UAC naval vessels and installations. The marines in the UAC are some of the most highly trained soldiers, making them incredible foes for the UAC's enemies Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are a special operations unit of the UACMC. Compared to other special operations forces that land on beachheads, or by boat. ODSTs are deployed from orbit via orbital insertion pods, and landed behind enemy lines. They are given the nickname "helljumpers" for the dangers of being an ODST. Besides the SPARTAN programs, they are considered the best of the best. UAC Air Force TBA, Enterprise add this in. Recruitment The UAC does worldwide recruitment on Earth, spanning numerous countries which allow virtually anyone able to sign up. Many recruits come to the UAC either for a job, or to fight the Prometheus Corporation. Category:UAC